1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more specifically to processing electronic mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic mail (e-mail) is a widespread form of communication between users of computerized devices. Typically, e-mails are composed and sent using an e-mail client application. The e-mail client generates a graphical user interface (GUI) that may allow a user to enter a message. The GUI may also include one or more fields, for example, a “TO” field, a “CC” (carbon copy) field, a “BCC” (blind carbon copy) field, or the like, for entering a list of recipients of the email.